dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frostare
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Corvus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adan Aileron (Talk) 22:40, March 20, 2012 B1bl1kal Hiya, Frostare! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Could you help back both me & StarWizardWars up on the The Truth Has Come! incident to Inferno Pendragon. You & EoinGhost were there when he harassed you guys too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Frostare. Thanks for lettin' Inferno Pendragon about me & StarWizardWars & you & everybody teamin' up together to combat & stopped the The Truth Has Come!/The Truth Has Come Again! situation. Oh yeah, there was another problem user with the similar name like that but he's gone now. He & the other guy MajinAbura took care of, will never bother anybody else again. Anyway thanks. Me & StarWizardWars really appreciated. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC)) Corvus Hello, Frostare, it's nice to see your dedication to the Corvus page, and also Felding's dedication to it too! Just to make it clear, this isn't a warning, but more of a polite note. I understand both of you are trying to make a valid point, but if there's something you both disagree with, please post it on the talk page. Both his and your edits are all in good faith, and it'd be terrible for you to end up starting to argue about something as small as a few words. I've posted the same message to Felding, because I don't wanna single you (or him) out. Anyway, I hope you two keep up the awesome edits (both the points are perfectly valid!) and as it IS speculation, don't lose your marbles over it, ok? if you ever have any problems, just reach me on my talk page. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 19:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Images Why didn't upload the DQMBRV artwork of some monsters on here? since I uploaded them from Villians Wiki I. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:16, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, right now I'm in a long endeavor to make articles for every kind of monster in the Spanish Dragon Quest Wiki (this one ) but I will personally translate them and upload them here as well. =)Frostare (talk) 17:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I won't disturb you right now then. :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Although, I think making this template be on the right would look better, http://es.dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:InfoboxMonstruo?action=submit. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think so too! Frostare (talk) 17:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I see that images are supposed to appear on the pages but the images don't show on the template. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:29, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've also mad two templates go to the right too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks for liking my edits. Although I do seriously think that you should solve the problem of images not showing in that template. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:46, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::To tell the truth, I don't know much about that... also don't worry about "not disturbing me" I'd probably won't be long since I haven't played all games and some are still not translated to Spanish. (DQI, DQII, DQIII and, of course, DQVII and DQX). I also want to get familiarized with this wiki because there's so many monsters I want to begin writing about in English too.Frostare (talk) 18:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I see... I think you should ask someone about the problem with the template. That's great. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:02, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, I solved the situation with the template on the Spanish wiki! Monsters artwork is now being shown on the template :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Return Daisy and King have returned by the way. I felt like telling you this. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:59, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Nokturnus and Mortamor pages I've noticed a lack of those pages at the Spanish DQ wiki, do you think you can create them since I don't know Spanish? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Boss artwork Hi there. Do you perhaps know where I could get the artworks of the Dragon Quest IX bosses? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks F, I'l have a look at them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Artwork I've noticed some artwork on your side of Dragon Quest, like Tiger jackal's original artwork. I couldn't find it on the links you gave me awhile back. Could you tell me where you find the original artworks of monsters please? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:09, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't upload artwork that is already there. If you are going to upload artwork, please look around first. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:43, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, I was worried about the wrong origin because I didn't got them from DQVDS nor DQIVDS and that's why I renamed them DQMSL - Monster. But I'll do as you say and only upload what isn't there. Frostare (talk) 16:10, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks. I create less hassle for me to delete images as the wiki is going through a long revamp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, could you upload artwork of monster who appear in X too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:48, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::You mean Dragon Quest X? I don't have much of those that aren't easy to find, I do have some pics but they're kinda cut and incomplete. Frostare (talk) 17:00, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes but since you say that they are incomplete and cut, it doesn't matter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:03, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Also, please don't upload over existing images that are bigger than the ones your going to upload too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:41, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Japanese Can you do it like this, I've had to correct your edits, http://dragonquest.wikia.com/index.php?title=Parched_peckerel&diff=83018&oldid=83012. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:23, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Plus, take your time here. Your main focus is at the Spanish one and I don't mind :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, OK I can just upload the images if you like. =) Frostare (talk) 19:50, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Right :) I'm just saying it so you don't have to take away your focus from the Spanish one. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::They were already uploaded before you uploaded them. Here and here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:45, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I also deleted StelDemon as the quality wasn't that good compared to others. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:47, January 20, 2016 (UTC)